Legend of Uzumaki
by Meikita Tekato
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto pergi dari desa Konoha sesudah mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dilembah akhir. Berniat pergi ke kiri Naruto malah kembali ketempat asal klannya(gak pinter bikin summary) Warning : AU


Author note :

Halo saya author baru dan saya coba bikin fanfic.. dan fic saya yang pertama NaruKushi, berhubung saya sangat suka dengan NaruKushi

Disclaimer : semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Naruto U. x Kushina U.

Genre : Romance & Adventure

Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, AU, OC, abal, gaje dan sebagainya

If you don't like this pairing, Don't read this story OK

**Naruto POV**

Valley of the end atau lembah akhir, tempat di mana Hokage pertama Hashirama Senju bertarung melawan Madara Uchiha. Dan sekarang juga menjadi saksi pertarunganku dengan sahabatku sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya itu adalah nama sahabatku yang sekarang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dihadapanku ini. Hokage membentuk sebuah tim yang beranggotakan enam orang untuk mengejar Sasuke yang pergi dari desa, dan setiap dari temanku berhadapan dengan seorang ninja Oto yang bisa diatasi dengan kekuatannya masing-masing, dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengejar Sasuke yang mencoba pergi ke desa Oto sendirian. Mau tak mau aku harus melawan Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali kedesa. Meskipun terluka cukup parah, tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku agar tidak pingsan. Aku hanya berpikir, sambutan apa yang akan diberikan para dewan kepadaku, memang benar aku bisa membawa Sasuke pulang, tapi keadaannya babak belur dan itu akan di manfaatkan oleh para anggota dewan itu untuk memberi hukuman kepadaku. Hanya satu jalan yang terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menghindar dari hukuman para anggota dewan itu. Pergi dari desa. Dan aku akan melakukannya sekarang

**End Naruto POV**

Naruto melepaskan ikat kepalanya, dia melihat sebentar kearah ikat kepalanya, dan meletakannya disamping Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. _'Aku akan benar-benar merindukan Konoha' _batin Naruto dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana, diiringi oleh air hujan yang sudah mulai turun dan semakin deras. Selang beberapa menit terlihat seorang jonin yang memakai masker dan sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh ikat kepalanya dan juga seekor anjing yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru tua dan juga ikat kepala Konoha berwarna biru tua. Dia melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dan sebuah ikat kepala yang dia simpulkan milik Naruto. "Aku terlambat" gumam Kakashi saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri, Kakashi mengambil ikat kepala milik Naruto dan menyimpannya. Kakashi kemudian menggendong Sasuke dan melihat kearah anjing yang bersamanya tadi. "Pakun... apa kau bisa mencium bau Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada anjing disampingnya. "Maaf Kakashi.. tapi hujan ini menghapus bau Naruto" jawab anjing tersebut atau Pakun, mendengar itu Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan mulai kembali kearah Konoha

**-:Legend of Uzumaki:-**

Naruto masih terus saja berjalan kearah dalam hutan. Dia tidak tau sekarang dia harus pergi kemana. Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga dan chakranya, Naruto pun tertidur. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintainya. "Hm.. kau cukup menarik bocah.. gunakan kekuatanku ini dengan sebaik-baiknya bocah" ucap sosok tersebut dan berubah menjadi cahaya putih. Cahaya putih itu terbang kearah Naruto dan menyelimutinya, saat cahaya tadi menghilang terlihat badan Naruto yang sudah sembuh total dengan pakaian yang masih bagus, Naruto memakai sebuah rompi yang mirip dengan rompi para Jonin Konoha berwarna biru tua, dengan dalaman kaos lengan panjang berwarna orange, celana ANBU berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu ninja berwarna hitam. Wajahnya sekarang tidak ada kumisnya, rambutnya yang tadi berwarna kuning sekarang berubah menjadi merah dan juga sekarang sudah memanjang dan mencapai bahunya. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah segar kembali, saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya, Naruto terkejut saat melihat pakaiannya yang berubah. Naruto kembali berjalan untuk mencari sungai untuk membasuh mukanya, sampai di sungai dia kembali terkejut saat melihat wajah dan rambutnya yang berubah, matanya yang tadi berwarna biru tua berubah menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air. Untuk menghindari Konoha yang mungkin akan mengirimkan ANBU untuk mencarinya, Naruto kembali berjalan, tujuannya saat ini adalah desa Kiri

**-:Legend of Uzumaki:-**

Keadaan desa Konoha saat ini sedang sangat sibuk sejak kembalinya tim yang di bentuk oleh Godaime Hokage a.k.a. Tsunade Senju untuk melakukan pengejaran terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi saat mendengar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa setelah berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke. Itu berhasil membuat Tsunade harus mengadakan rapat dengan para dewan sesegera mungkin dan Tsunade paling benci jika harus berhadapan dengan para dewan tua bangka itu

**...**

Tsunade memasuki ruang rapat dengan tenang, dia berjalan kearah kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang, seolah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan para dewan. "Jadi kita disini untuk membahas persoalan tentang status Uzumaki Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan desa" ucap Danzo yang angkat bicara tentang topik rapat mereka kali ini, mendengar itu beberapa anggota dewan yang berasal dari warga biasa pun mulai angkat bicara. "Jadikan Uzumaki Naruto sabagai Nuke-nin, karena dia sudah pergi meninggalkan desa dan membuat Uchiha-sama babak belur" ucap salah seorang dewan yang berasal dari warga biasa dan usulan itu mendapat hampir semua dukungan dewan yang berasal dari warga biasa, sedangkan para pemimpin klan hanya diam mendengar itu, mendengar itu Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dan sukses membuat semua anggota dewan yang tadi ricuh kembali diam. "Aku tidak bisa menuruti kemauan kalian itu" balas Tsunade tajam. "Maaf Hokage-sama.. tapi kami bisa melakukan itu. Uzumaki Naruto pergi dari desa tanpa ijin dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi Nuke-nin" balas Danzo dengan nada datarnya, mendengar itu semua anggota dewan kembali ricuh. "Baiklah, sudah di tetapkan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Nuke-nin rank-A, dan kepalanya dihargai 500.000.000 ryo" ucap Homura, mendengar itu para anggota dewan civilian tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Tsunade dan juga para anggota kepala klan hanya diam mendengar keputusan tadi

**-:Legend of Uzumaki:-**

Naruto pergi ke Kirigakure dengan ikut disebuah kapal barang yang memuat beberapa persenjataan untuk para pemberontak. Naruto berjalalan di sekitar kapal untuk melihat-lihat, dia belajar beberap jutsu dari para shinobi yang berada dikapal ini. Sebuah teriakan dari salah seorang pemberontak yang memberikan peringatan kalau mereka sedang diserang membuat Naruto kaget dan segera bersiap, Naruto melihat seorang ninja yang mengenakan pakaian seperti hunter-nin berjalan kearahnya. "Uzumaki" ucap shinobi tadi saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Hunter-nin tadi melakukan serangkaian segel tangan. **"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **sebuah naga air muncul dibelakang hunter-nin tadi, Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan naga air itu. "Heh.. percuma saja kau menghindar bocah" ucap huter-nin tadi saat melihat Naruto yang menghindari serangan naga airnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerutu dan mencoba jutsu yang dia pelajarinya saat berada di Konoha. **"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu" **Naruto menyemburkan sebuah naga api raksasa dari dalam mulutnya kearah hunter-nin tadi. Hunter-nin tadi yang melihat Naruto melakukan jutsu Katon sempat terkejut dan mencoba menghindar. "Tidak buruk bocah" ucap hunter-nin tersebut saat melihat naga api Naruto berhasil mengalahkan naga airnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar itu. "Sayang sekali waktuku sudah habis.. selamat tinggal Uzumaki" ucap hunter-nin tadi dan menghilang via mizu sunshin. Naruto memandang kepergian hunter-nin tadi dengan pandangan heran, sebuah ledakan di sisi kanan kapal membuat Naruto terkejut. Sekarang dia tau maksud hunter-nin tadi, Naruto pun segera melompat ke dalam air bersama para ninja pemberontak yang lainnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kapal itu meledak menyebabkan ombak yang menyeret semua orang yang berada didalam air, termasuk Naruto.

**...**

Yang pertama kali Naruto lihat saat sadar adalah atap putih khas rumah sakit dan juga dia mencium bau obat-obatan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah samping melihat kearah jendela. Naruto mencoba untuk duduk dan berhasil, dia kembali melihat sekeliling dan benar saja di berada dirumah sakit. Dan pertanyaan, sekarang dia berada dimana? Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian kimono berwarna ungu yang memiliki logo pusaran air, berambut merah yang berponi disebelah kiri, dan dia juga memiliki mata seperti milik Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?" tanya pria tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah, Naruto melihat sebentar kearah pria tadi dan menjawab dengan nada yang sopan. "Aku baik-baik saja, tuan.. kalau boleh aku tau aku berada dimana?" jawab dan tanya Naruto. Pria tadi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau berada di rumah sakit Uzushiogakure, oh ya.. dan siapa namamu nak?" tanya Nagato lagi. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto lagi, Nagato hanya tersenyum saat mengetahui nama Naruto. "Hm.. Uzumaki ya.. baiklah namaku Uzumaki Nagato, Godaime Uzukage" Naruto tekejut saat mendengar nama pria didepannya ini, dia pikir di adalah Uzumaki terakhir. Sedangkan Nagato hanya tersenyum saat bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. "Tidak Naruto-kun.. kau bukan Uzumaki yang terakhir" Naruto kembali terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Nagato barusan, seolah pria didepannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu Naruto-kun.. ini adalah salah satu dari kemampuan spesial mata kita" ucap Nagato lagi, sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya pertanda tidak mengerti. "Maksud anda Nagato-sama?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud pria di depannya ini. "Mata kita ini adalah salah satu dari tiga doujutsu... dan mata kita adalah yang terkuat. Mata ini adalah mata spesial yang tidak bisa dimiliki semua orang, namanya adalah Rinnegan. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama, itu membuatku terlihat tua saja " ucap Nagato menjelaskan, Naruto tentu saja kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Nagato tentang matanya ini. "Wah.. aku baru tau kalau ada doujutsu yang seperti ini, jadi aku harus memanggil anda siapa?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar itu Nagato hanya tersenyum dan menjawab. "Panggil aku Tou-san" Naruto yang mendengar sang Uzukage menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Tou-san tentu saja kaget dan hendak menolak. "Tapi andakan Uzukage, bukankah tidak sopan memanggil anda dengan sebutan tou-san. Apalagi saya bukan siapa-siapa anda" ucap Naruto pelan, mendengar itu Nagato hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Oleh karena itu aku ingin mengangkatmu menjadi anak angkatku.." ucapan Nagato tadi sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. "Tapi apakah keluarga anda tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto lagi, Nagato hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tadi dan menjawab lagi. "Aku hanya mempunyai seorang istri dan seorang putri.. dan sepertinya mereka tidak akan keberatan kok" Naruto diam sebentar setelah mendengar penjelasan Nagato tadi. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Nagato lagi, Naruto tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Melihat itu Nagato juga tersenyum. "Baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang, agar aku bisa memperkenalkan keluarga barumu" ucap Nagato, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya dia pakai. Selesai berpakaian Naruto keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan kearah Nagato yang menunggunya. Sebelum pulang, Nagato dan Naruto mampir ketoko baju dan peralatan ninja untuk membeli kebutuhan Naruto. Di perjalanan ke Mansionnya Nagato kadang-kadang disapa oleh beberapa warga dan shinobi Uzushio yang kebanyakan adalah Uzumaki

**...**

Nagato langsung masuk kedalam mansionnya dan mengucapkan. "Tadaima" ucap Nagato saat sudah melepas sandal ninjanya yang juga di ikuti Naruto yang juga melepaskan sepatu ninjanya. "Okaeri" jawab suara dari dalam rumah, saat Nagato dan Naruto berjalan kedalam masuk kedalam mansionnya, Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung sedang memasak di dapur. Saat wanita tadi berbalik dia cukup terkejut saat melihat Naruto. "Dia siapa Nagato-kun?" tanya wanita tadi seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto.. Arashi-san tadi siang menemukannya di pantai.. aku berencana mengangkat Naruto-kun sebagai anak kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan Honoka-chan?" tanya Nagato kepada istrina yang bernama Honoka itu, sedangkan Honoka hanya tersenyum dan menjawab. " Tentu tidak.. Kushina-chan pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya" jawab Honoka dan memanggil seseorang. "Kushina-chan.. tou-sanmu sudah pulang" seorang anak perempuan yang memilik rambut berwarna merah dan juga memakai sebuah kimono berwarna kuning turun dari lantai atas dan segera memeluk Nagato. "Tou-san.. kenapa kau sangat lama sekali.. aku jadi tidak bisa makan gara-gara menunggu tou-san" ucap Kushina saat sudah melepas pelukannya, sedangkan Nagato hanya tertawa mendengar itu. "Hahaha.. maaf-maaf.. tou-san lama karena harus menjenguk Naruto-kun" ucap Nagato kepada putrinya itu, sedangkan Kushina yang baru sadar bahwa ada seorang anak berdiri di belakang tou-sannya hanya memandang heran kearah tou-sannya. "Dia siapa tou-san?" tanya Kushina kepada Nagato. "Dia Naruto-kun.. saudara angkatmu" jawab Nagato tersenyum. Kushina berjalan kearah Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saat sedang diperhatikan Kushina. "Hai.. namaku Uzumaki Kushina dan kau?" ucap Kushina memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto tersenyum dan sukses membuat Kushina memerah, melihat itu Nagato dan Honoka hanya tersenyum. _'Hm.. sepertinya Naruto-kun akan benar-benar menjadi keluarga kita ya..' _batin Nagato saat melihat Kushina yang memerah saat melihat Naruto tersenyum, Nagato melihat kearah Honoka dan melihat istrinya juga tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Setelah selesai saling berkenalan, mereka pun segera makan malam karena Kushina yang sudah sangat lapar. Makan malam mereka di yang selalu diwarnai oleh canda dan tawa membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus. Saat makan malam selesai, Naruto diantarkan oleh Honoka kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas dan dekat dengan kamar Kushina. Naruto pun melepaskan rompinya dan menaruhnya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga yang dibelinya tadi dan juga sebuah kertas kosong dan tinta. Naruto menuliskan sebuah kanji yang berarti perpindahan ke kertas tersebut dan menempelkannya kekunai bercabang tiganya, dia ingin mencoba sebuah Fuuin yang masih dikembangkannya. Setelah selesaai, Naruto menyimpan kunai tadi dan berjalan kearah kasurnya untuk tidur

**...**

Matahari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya, tapi sudah terlihat seorang anak berambut merah spike sedang berlatih disalah satu training ground di belakang mansion Uzukage, sebuah kunai bercabang tiga terlihat menancap di mana-mana dan juga beberapa pohon yang rubuh karena sebuah serangan yang sangat mematikan, sedangkan itu terlihat Naruto yang terlentang di tengah training ground itu. Perlahan sinar matahari mulai menyinari training ground tersebut dan membuat Naruto bangkit untuk kembali kemansionnya, Naruto memegang kunai bercabang tiganya dan mengilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah

**...**

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan segar karena dia sudah mandi, Naruto mengenakan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwana putih dengan beberapa corak orange dan juga rompinya yang berwarna biru tua itu, celana shinobi standart berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam. Naruto pergi keruang makan dan melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Nagato. "Ah.. sudah bangun Naruto-kun" sapa Honoka, Naruto hanya tersenyum membalasnya. "Sebaiknya kau sarapan dan tolong antarkan bekal ini ke Nagato-kun.. dia tadi buru-buru sehinggan lupa sarapan atau bawa bekal" ucap Honoka lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai sarapan bersama Kushina. "Oh ya.. Kushina-chan tolong kau antarkan Naruto-kun ke menara Uzukage" tambah Honoka, sedangkan Kushina hanya menjawab "Iya" dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Selesai sarapan mereka berdua pun berangkat ke menara Uzukage, diperjalanan mereka kadang disapa oleh beberapa warga yang mereka balas dengan juga menyapa atau pun tersenyum

**...**

Naruto dan Kushina berjalan dengan sesekali mengobrol saat memasuki menara Uzukage, saat sampai didepan pintu kantor Uzukage Naruto bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu tapi dia didahului oleh Kushina yang langsung membuka pintunya. "Tou-san.. kami datang mengantarkan sarapanmu" ucap Kushina dan menaruh sebuah rantang yang berisi makanan yang dibuat oleh Honoka tadi, melihat itu Nagato langsung mengambilnya. "Wah.. terima kasih Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan" ucap Nagato dan mulai memakan sarapannya . melihat itu, Kushina dan Naruto hendak pergi tapi mereka masih disuruh untuk diam disitu. Saat Nagato selesai sarapan, Nagato pun mulai berbicara lagi. "Naruto-kun.. apa kau masih ingin menjadi shinobi?" tanya Nagato, mendengar itu Naruto hanya mengangguk senang. Akhirnya dia bisa menjadi ninja lagi. Sedangkan Nagato hanya tersenyum melihat itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. kau akan satu tim dengan Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Tekato. Jonin sensei kalian adalah Uzumaki Arashi" ucap Nagato, mendengar itu Naruto dan Kushina tersenyum. "Sekarang kalian boleh pergi.. tapi besok kalian harus kesini untuk bertemu dengan anggota tim kalian yang lain" ucap Nagato lagi, Kushina dan Naruto hanya mengatakan "Ha'i" dan melesat pergi. Kushina pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya sedangkan Naruto pergi berlatih kembali

**T.B.C.**

Ah.. maaf kalo jelek kan saya masih baru dan butuh masukan.. jadi jangan ragu untuk ngasih saran atau kritikan.. and terakhir jika ada yang mau review silakan..


End file.
